


opposites attract

by vachement



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Established Relationship, Fluff, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, M/M, Old Married Couple, Relationship Reveal, security guard geralt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23324668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vachement/pseuds/vachement
Summary: Geralt knew his reputation, okay? And it wasn’t like he went out of the way to encourage it, or anything, but looking tough and unapproachable did do away with a lot of life’s daily irritants. Like social interaction of any kind.His job as a security guard meant that he didn’t have to talk much, anyway. He stood outside his boss’s office and glared the whole day, got his check at the end of the week, and that was that. It wasn’t the most interesting job, as people had learned pretty early not to fuck with him, but Geralt didn’t mind it. There were worse jobs.Unfortunately, though, his job meant that he was invited to the annual holiday party, and his mostly antisocial nature meant he couldn’t think of an excuse that sounded somewhat realistic so that he didn’t sound like a complete asshole for skipping it. He hadsomestandards.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 45
Kudos: 1107





	opposites attract

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic for the wither fandom, so be gentle with me please! i just watched the show and i gotta say: geralt and jaskier definitely fucked at least once. this is canon. they cant take this from me.
> 
> this was inspired by an otp prompt (#60) on tumblr that i'm too lazy to type out
> 
> enjoy!

Geralt knew his reputation, okay? And it wasn’t like he went out of the way to encourage it, or anything, but looking tough and unapproachable did do away with a lot of life’s daily irritants. Like social interaction of any kind. 

His job as a security guard meant that he didn’t have to talk much, anyway. He stood outside his boss’s office and glared the whole day, got his check at the end of the week, and that was that. It wasn’t the most interesting job, as people had learned pretty early not to fuck with him, but Geralt didn’t mind it. There were worse jobs.

Unfortunately, though, his job meant that he was invited to the annual holiday party, and his mostly antisocial nature meant he couldn’t think of an excuse that sounded somewhat realistic so that he didn’t sound like a complete asshole for skipping it. He had  _ some  _ standards. 

So there he was, doing his best to blend into the wall while he stared at the door. Geralt was never one for parties, and parties where everyone was drunk and festive were worse than usual ones. He wanted to go home, but he’d promised he’d stay for at least a little bit longer.

He took a sip of his (surprisingly not terrible) eggnog and tried to look less broody. He was pretty sure it didn’t work, by the  _ eep!  _ that one of the other employees let out as his eyes roamed the room. He couldn’t help it if he had a resting murder face, and besides, he wasn’t even looking at her. He was looking for-

“Geralt!” Jaskier practically shouted, waltzing into the room in what had to be the ugliest Christmas sweater known to mankind. Geralt honestly wasn’t sure why he’d thought he could miss Jaskier, especially dressed like that. He smiled his first real smile of the night as the other man came up to him. “So sorry I’m late, darling. I was looking for you! How did I know I’d find you sulking in a corner?”

Geralt raised an eyebrow. “I’m not sulking,” he argued, knowing he was falling for Jaskier’s bait and taking it anyway. “Why do you look like Christmas threw up on you?”

“You’re wordier than usual,” Jaskier, as expected, ignored the question. He leaned in to sniff Geralt’s cup. “Ah, that would explain it. The wonders of eggnog. It’s a Christmas miracle!”

Just to spite him, Geralt let his features smooth into a bland expression. “Hmm.”

“You can hum all you want, but I’m cherishing the fact that you’ve said two whole sentences to me in rapid succession for the rest of my life.”

“ _ Hmm _ .”

Jaskier glared at him fondly. “You, Geralt, are a  _ menace _ ,” he said finally. He looked around the room for a moment. “Now, when are you going to introduce me to all of your coworkers? I need to put faces to the names you so lovingly share with me when you gush to me about your fun times at work.”

Geralt shared names only on the rare occasions he felt like complaining about his coworkers, and both of them knew it. Still, he couldn’t help the smile twitching up his lips. “Hmm,” he teased. “Well, come on then, if you’re so eager. I’ll introduce you to  _ one  _ person. But that’s it.”

“Of course I’m eager,” Jaskier sniffed, selective with his hearing again. “I take interest in your life! I feel like that’s a sign of-- oh, hello there, my name is Jaskier. Wonderful to finally meet you, truly. Wait, who are you?”

“Yennefer,” Geralt addressed his boss with a tilt of his head. “Meet my husband. Jaskier, this is my boss, Yennefer.”

“Ah, I’ve heard so much about you,” Jaskier said, holding his hand out to shake. As usual, Geralt found himself in awe of Jaskier’s easy charm, and he was content to stand back and watch the interaction.

Yennefer snorted. “No, you haven’t,” she said with a grin. “I work with your husband; I’m more than familiar with his stunning ability to evade even the smallest of conversations.”

“Like drawing blood from a stone,” Jaskier admitted solemnly, but he flashed Geralt a small smile and a wink. Geralt couldn’t help but to smile back. “But it’s a task I enjoy, so it’s no issue. Besides, I have my tricks.”

Yennefer held up a hand. “I do  _ not  _ need to know more,” she said, wrinkling her nose. “So, tell me, Jaskier, how long have you two been together? Geralt’s never mentioned a spouse before.”

“Well, we met when I was eighteen,” Jaskier started, and Geralt knew he was about to launch off into the entire story of their relationship, as he was wont to do. Normally, he’d let his husband ramble without interruption, but Yennefer was already looking like she was regretting asking, and Geralt did like to try to remain in good standing with his boss.

“About twenty years,” Geralt cut him off, squeezing one of Jaskier’s hands in silent apology. He knew that Jaskier wasn’t offended, but sue him: he liked holding his husband’s hand. 

“It seems opposites really do attract. You know,” Yennefer leaned close to Jaskier, voice dropping to a conspiratorial whisper. “That’s the most I’ve heard him speak in a month. You must have a little magic in you, to accomplish that.”

“Not magic,” Jaskier turned to look at Geralt. “Just a lot of love.”

“That was suitably sappy,” said Yennefer.There was a gleam of mischief in her eyes when she continued. “Jaskier, it was nice to meet you. Geralt, why don’t you go introduce him to everyone else? I’m sure everyone is dying to meet your husband.”

Jaskier turned his pleading eyes on Geralt. “Come on, I’ll be on my best behavior,” he promised. “I won’t tell embarrassing stories, like that time when you--”

“Fine,” Geralt cut him off with a sigh, well aware of the story Jaskier was referring to. He  _ definitely  _ didn’t need his coworkers knowing about that. And, judging by the look on Yennefer’s face, his stone-cold reputation was already ruined, so it wouldn’t do any harm to bring Jaskier around the room once or twice (not to mention, it would make Jaskier happy, and that was pretty much his primary goal in life, even if he sucked at verbally expressing that). Jaskier was looking at him smugly, like he already knew he’d won Geralt over. 

Geralt sighed again and looked down at the nearly empty cup in his hand. He was going to need a lot more alcohol before the night was over.

**Author's Note:**

> toss a comment (or a kudos) to your writer!
> 
> (no, really, i welcome your feedback! let me know what you thought!)
> 
> have a wonderful day :))


End file.
